Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2)
Wake-Up! :Applejack: Mornin', everyone. Did y'all find a way to sleep through that drum circle carryin' on all night? :Pinkie Pie: drums Oh! Did that keep you guys up? :Rainbow Dash: yawns Every last one of us? :Pinkie Pie: Hey, where's Sunset? Oh, I bet she's already up and dressed and holding a stage front spot! :Sunset Shimmer: snoring :Pinkie Pie: Oh. She's not doing that at all. :Rainbow Dash: That "all night" was more all-night-ier than she thought. :Sunset Shimmer: Five more minutes, Princess Celestia... I don't want to go to magic school... mumbling :Applejack: Hoo, boy. If we don't wake her up and get her brain defogged, she'll sleep through all the fun stuff. :Pinkie Pie: gasps Fun stuff's her favorite stuff! I got an idea! :Rainbow Dash: I do, too! :Applejack: I do, three! :Sunset Shimmer: snoring Choose Applejack! ending :Sunset Shimmer: groans :Applejack: Come on, lazy bones. Sun's up ahead, which means we're already behind. :Applejack: Can't have a pancake breakfast without a fire pit. :Sunset Shimmer: Say what now? :Applejack: It's just common sense. What's the point of campin' out if you ain't cookin' out? Now hop to! :Sunset Shimmer: panting Whew. Have you been... doing stuff like this... every morning? :Applejack: Of course. What, did you think room service came around settin' up our campsite for the day? :Sunset Shimmer: I mean, I wouldn't put it past Rarity to bring a private chef. She did fill the mini fridge with sushi and parfaits. :Applejack: And who do you think was rollin' all that sushi? :Sunset Shimmer: Mm-mmm! chuckles :Applejack: Big Mac always says nothin' starts the day off like a little bit of hard work. :Rest of Equestria Girls: He does? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :Applejack: Well, not in so many words. Choose Rainbow Dash! ending :Rainbow Dash: You think your body can handle waking up Rainbow-Dash-style?! Do ya, Sunset?! 'Cause guess what! sighs You're right. :Sunset Shimmer: chuckles You know, when you said we'd start the day with a workout, I thought it'd be way harder. :Rainbow Dash: No way. We're taking it nice and easy. :Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash: sigh :Rainbow Dash: Okay, let's start with a downward dog. Transition to cat pose. Now coiled snake. Trained llama. :growls, spits :Rainbow Dash: Inverse badger. The undulating parakeet. :Sunset Shimmer: groaning :Rainbow Dash: The stranded turtle. Confused lemur. Tech-savvy donkey! Horse on a bike! :Sunset Shimmer: sighs I'm not cut out for posing like animals doing things. :Rainbow Dash: Aw, come on. If you'd stayed in bed, you'd have missed this. :Sunset Shimmer: Missed what? The music doesn't start for another hour. Whoa. :Rainbow Dash: Sunset, meet sunrise. :Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash: sigh :Sunset Shimmer: Here's a pose. How about grateful friend? Choose Pinkie Pie! ending :Pinkie Pie: Sunset, I'm so excited. This'll be the best breakfast ever! :conversations :thud :Sunset Shimmer: Uh, are you sure these are the best things to eat first thing in the morning? :Spike: chomping Mmm! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, of course not. We need a balanced breakfast. Snowball sprinkle cupcake waffles, jellybean beignets, and don't forget the sugar cookie croissants! :Sunset Shimmer: sighs I'm still pretty tired. :Pinkie Pie: Give it five minutes. :Sunset Shimmer: We're on top of the world! laughs :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! I told you! :Sunset Shimmer: I can't feel my stomach! :Pinkie Pie: I can! :Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: laugh :Spike: I am a golden dog! :Sunset Shimmer: Let's never sleep ever again! Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! :Sunset Shimmer: groans :burbling :Rainbow Dash: Poor Sunset. Sugar crash. :Sunset Shimmer: gags :Rainbow Dash: Nobody should try to keep up with Pinkie Pie. :Applejack: Heh. Not even Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: snoring The Last Drop :chattering :music :cheering :Sunset Shimmer: How awesome is it that DJ Pon-3's playing "Starswirl"? :Fluttershy: So awesome! I hear she's got an interactive surprise planned for the crowd! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :music :clapping :Sunset Shimmer: Get ready! The beat's about to drop! :stops :Sunset Shimmer: Uh, is this her surprise? :Fluttershy: whimpers I think she wants us to come on stage. :Sunset Shimmer: Ohhhh, I get it! We are the interactive! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! Choose Sunset Shimmer! ending :music :Sunset Shimmer: Want to play? :game sounds :Sunset Shimmer: Let's do this! :techno :cheering Choose Fluttershy! ending :techno :howling :chirping :sounds :Fluttershy: The beat's about to get wild! howls :with animal sounds :Fluttershy: howls :cheering :Fluttershy: Oh. Rawr. giggles Choose Big Mac! ending :plucks :Miss Cheerilee: claps :plays :techno :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :continues :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :continues :Big McIntosh: chomps Eeyup! :continues :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :cheering